Knifed
by chenkitty456
Summary: The moment they landed Sakuya felt the unique presence of someone she had hoped she would never have to face again. A shiver crept up her spine as she realized who she would meet. 'Oh no' she thought to herself. 'Sebastian' There were too many painful memories she had tucked away long ago, and they were already beginning to resurface. Sebastian looked out the window and grinned.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Portals and Concoctions

DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN SEBASTIAN, REMILIA, SAKUYA, BLACK BUTLER, TOUHOU, OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS OR . ALL RIGHTS GO TO PROPER OWNERS.

Remilia stretched out her limbs with a great yawn as she groggily climbed out of bed and walked to the window. It was a beautiful night with a full moon and not a cloud to be seen. She called for her maid and within moments Sakuya was by her side. One of the many advantages of having a time controlling maid was that she could slow down time to arrive quickly. The maid removed Remilia's nightgown and pulled one of the many dresses from the closet.

"Mistress, would you like to wear this?" She asked.

"Yes, that will do fine Sakuya." She replied.

Sakuya slipped the dress over Remilia's head, careful not to hurt the fabric or her wings when doing so. She buttoned up the back which had holes for the wings, and then began finessing the bows.

"What would you like for breakfast?" She asked, even though by human standards, it was already far past dinnertime.

"Oh, the usual." Remilia replied casually.

Sakuya nodded and brought a pair of socks as well as shoes and put them on her feet. Then she took the hairbrush from the dresser and began brushing Remilia's hair. When Remilia was finally ready she thanked her maid.

"That will be all Sakuya."

Sakuya bowed, slipped out of the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen to start breakfast. Remilia was about to go downstairs herself when her room started to move. It swirled around as Remilia found herself being sucked into something that she knew was not normal, something that could only be one of Yukari's portals. She dropped down into the hole and looked up to see two bows tying themselves together to seal the portal.

Brilliant colors swirled around her and she dropped into the unknown. The tunnel went up and down and sideways and diagonally and any other direction possible. Finally the path straightened out and she dropped down into a large area that was nothing but a vast sea of colors. There seemed to be no end to the nothingness that surrounded her. To her relief a pocket opened nearby and her elegant maid tumbled gracefully from it. The hole zipped shut and disappeared.

"Oh good Sakuya, I'm pleased to see that I am not alone." She said as they fell further.

Sakuya nodded and used her arms to drag herself towards her mistress, almost as if she were swimming.

"I'll have to give Yukari a long talk about this when we return to Gensokyo." Remilia said in an irritated tone.

"Well I certainly hope we return soon, for the garden will become overwhelmed with weeds if it is unattended." Sakuya commented.

They waited silently and soon a small speck of light shown below them. It grew larger and the air became cooler as they neared the exit. Sakuya noticed that Remilia's skin was flaking and she pulled a small bottle out of her apron pocket. It was a special concoction Eirin had made for the Scarlet sisters, though Flandre never had much need for it. It would protect their delicate skin from the sun, as well as make their wings invisible to human eyes.

"Here mistress." She said and popped off the lid.

They both worked quickly to rub the ointment onto her exposed skin and onto her bat-like wings. Remilia nodded her head in thanks and offered her hand to the maid. Sakuya clutched her mistress's hand and braced herself for the world they were about to enter. They both lifted their arms to guard their eyes against the bright light. Gently they floated down onto the ground. The moment they landed Sakuya felt the unique presence of someone she had hoped she would never have to face again.

A shiver crept up her spine as she realized who she would meet.

'Oh no.' She thought to herself. 'Sebastian!'

A.N. - Yay I posted the first chapter! :D From the moment I was introduced to Black Butler my first thought was that there needs to be a fan-fic with Sakuya and Sebastian. I mean, they're both powerful, both servants to royals, and both seem to have a passion for throwing knives, so there was no way I would let an opportunity like this go to waste. Thank you for reading, I'll try to update as much as possible but I can't make any promises. Any comments and suggestions would be much appreciated, positive criticism is helpful too. Please no negative comments though, if you don't like the story don't tell me just go read something else. Anyone who wants to help edit is welcome to do so, notify me via PM. I hope you are all happy and now I'll stop before this note becomes longer than the chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The first thing Remilia noticed was the enormous mansion that stood before them. It was about the same size as the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and just as impressive. It was several stories tall with large, sparkling windows and a magnificent garden. Elegant paths weaved among the trees and flowerbeds.

"There's someone over there," Sakuya murmured to Remilia, pointing towards a figure over in the garden.

Remilia nodded, and the pair approached. As they drew closer, they saw the boy.

He was rather young, with strawberry-blond hair and a straw hat on his head He was hunched over a bed of flowers with a bottle of weed-killer, which was leaking out of the bottle and onto the plants around him. The boy glanced in their direction, and seeing the pair, he stood up quickly, knocking over the bottle of weed-killer.

"Hello there!" he greeted them. "What brings you here? Are you guests of the young master?"

Remilia opened her mouth to reply, but before she could answer, a tall butler with dark hair emerged from the mansion.

His gleaming red eyes swept over the pair before stopping to meet Sakuya's eyes. She tensed under his gaze, and Remilia could tell that they knew each other.

'How does Sakuya know this butler?' Remilia wondered to herself.

The man finally noticed Remilia's presence and was reminded of the task at hand.

"Oh yes, the young master has been expecting them. Follow me, if you will," he said, directing the last pass at the vampire and the maid.

They looked at in each other, silently expressing their confusion for a moment. Remilia gave a small nod to her maid and proceeded to follow Sebastian. Sakuya followed her mistress with a bowed head to hide the emotions dancing across her face.

The trio quickly crossed the garden up to the front of the mansion.

Sebastian held the large door open for them and they cautiously entered. Their footsteps echoed loudly in the silent entrance hall. Remilia and Sakuya were led up a flight of stairs and through several twisting corridors into a room.

The room was decently sized, with a large window on one wall and bookshelves lining the others. A table and two chairs occupied the center of the room.

"Please wait a moment while I fetch my master," Sebastian told them, bowing and exiting the room.

Remilia waited a moment until the sounds of his footsteps faded before turning to her maid.

"Sakuya, where are we, and who exactly is that man?" Remilia asked, allowing a bit of annoyance to leak into her tone.

"Well... it's rather complicated, and it would a long time to explain..." Sakuya stuttered, hoping this would be a good enough excuse to not speak.

"I'm listening. We have nothing but time here while we wait."

Sakuya acted as if the carpet had suddenly become very interesting to her, and stared down at its design.

"Sakuya. Tell me what's going on. That's an order!" Remilia snapped.

Sakuya swallowed and was about to begin when she heard the sound of the door clicking open.

'Perfect timing as usual, Sebastian,' she thought.

A small boy with an eye patch walked in, and his servant followed. He sat down, and Sebastian poured Remilia and the boy some tea. Sakuya waited patiently while they sipped their drinks.

As much as she liked being able to serve a family like the Scarlet's, she wished that people would think to serve her sometimes, especially on days like today when she didn't get the chance to have breakfast.

"Tell me Sebastian, just who are these visitors?"

"I don't know much more than you, master. Perhaps it would be best to ask them?"

"Fine," he replied, and looked at them as if to say 'I'm waiting!'

"I am Remilia Scarlet, Mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion."

"I am Ciel Phantomhive. State your business here, and make it quick. I have more important things to be doing," he answered coldly.

Neither of them had ever seen a boy as serious as Ciel. Most youkai and humans from their home would be excited to have visitors, or would at least show some interest. Normal children his age would be off playing somewhere while their parents handled affairs like this.

Remilia supposed she couldn't simply judge him by how old he appeared, though. After all, she herself didn't look much older than him and yet was over 500 years old.

"Well?" Ciel asked, jolting Remilia back to reality.

"There was a slight incident involving a certain meddling woman sending us through a portal to your manor, and now we're here without a way to return home," Remilia explained.

"I see," he said. If he didn't believe her story, he certainly wasn't showing it.

"I'm surprised that you're taking this in stride. Most people would find tales of portals very hard to believe," the vampire said lightly, hoping that she might be able to find out a little bit more about this boy through his answer.

"After what I have been through, nothing is out of the ordinary."

"I hope it wouldn't be too much trouble for us to stay at your manor as we attempt to find a way home, seeing as we have nowhere else to go for the moment," Remilia said.

"I'm sure we could arrange something." Ciel replied. "Oh, and there's no need for you to hide your wings, Lady Remilia."

She narrowed her eyes slightly at his comment. "When did you discover this?"

Ciel chose not to answer that question, and his butler replied instead.

"If I couldn't notice a little thing like that, what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian answered with a smirk.

"Sebastian, show them to their rooms. We wouldn't want our guests to feel unwelcome," Ciel addressed his butler.

"Yes, my Lord," he replied, beckoning them out of the room.

**A.N. I just want to thank everyone who has helped me so far. Thanks to all who have posted reviews, it helps more than you think! Bobin, thanks for the advice and encouragement. Thank you Thunder Alchemist for being one hell of an editor!**


End file.
